


Breathe Me Your Truth

by junevirginia



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junevirginia/pseuds/junevirginia
Summary: Chloe visits Lucifer after she's left alone in the evidence closet, awaiting Lucifer's answer on whether or not he loves her. She has no idea where Lucifer disappeared to, but he invites her to the penthouse to explain himself and give her an answer. Post 5x08.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 30
Kudos: 353





	Breathe Me Your Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So...I have never posted on here before and I've never written for Lucifer before. I am a tried-and-true Grey's Anatomy fanfiction writer since 2006, but I'm trying something new. I'm sure there's dozens of stories around here with this same concept, but I figured there's never too much fluff to be had. Please be kind.
> 
> The title comes from the song "The Maze" by Manchester Orchestra, which has been on repeat for about a month now.

Chloe arrives at Lucifer’s penthouse with the ding of the elevator. She steps into the darkened living room and looks to the left, where Lucifer leans against the balcony. That balcony still makes her chest tight, reminding her of the night he left her to tend to the demons of hell. It wasn’t his decision, not really, and she’d never give him a hard time about that decision because she knew how much it pained him. It still seems to pain him now.

She crosses the room, her boots betraying her sneaky approach. Lucifer turns to look at her, only half-turning, though, until his side is pressed into the railing.

“Detective,” he says warmly. Chloe loves when he calls her Detective because it makes the moments he calls her Chloe that much more important.

“Hi, Lucifer.”

She feels shy after this afternoon, a feeling she’s not used to in the last week with Lucifer. They’ve finally consummated their relationship; they’ve proven that they care for each other. But Michael had to ruin that by getting into her head at the abandoned zoo. He suggested because Lucifer never said ‘I love you’ that he doesn’t feel that way. Rationally, Chloe knows that isn't true.

But still.

“Thank you for coming. I wasn’t sure if you had…the little urchin tonight.”

Chloe smiles softly and moves to stand next to Lucifer. She folds her hands and leans against the railing, looking out over the twinkling city below. “No. Trixie’s with Dan. He’s needed her a lot lately and, well, I’ve been here a lot…so it’s worked out.” She sighs as she hears her own words. “That makes me sound like a bad mother who doesn’t want to spend time with her child.”

“No it doesn’t,” he says quickly. “Anyone who knows you and Trixie even in the slightest understands how much you love your daughter—what you’d sacrifice for her.”

“You called her Trixie,” Chloe says and glances at Lucifer.

He chuckles softly, raising his glass to his lips. “I was trying something out,” he says before taking a sip. “I’m not sure it’s me, though.”

Chloe laughs and shakes her head. Now it’s her turn to shift so she’s looking at Lucifer. She reaches for his glass and he hands it to her. She takes the smallest of sips. As she hands the glass back, Lucifer takes it, but immediately follows up to take her hand in his. Chloe takes a half-step closer to him.

Lucifer looks at her with an intensity she feels in her chest. She thought the way he used to look at her, before they were together, was intense, but it’s nothing like now. Now that he’s hers and she’s his.

“What happened at the precinct today?” she asks him softly.

The last she remembers is standing before Lucifer, asking him why he doesn’t say ‘it’ back and then he was gone. There’d been a fight in the precinct, evidence of broken glass and paperwork everywhere, but Lucifer was gone. She’d called him and texted him a few times, with no response, until about an hour ago. _Will you please come over?_ Lucifer wasn't usually familiar with the word ‘please,’ so Chloe dropped everything.

He sighs, polishing off his whiskey. He holds onto the glass. “My father…”

Chloe shifts her head to one side. “What about him?”

Lucifer looks far away. “He showed up on Earth.”

“He…what?” she chokes out. Lucifer looks at her. She releases his hand to cough into hers, before turning her head to cough into the crease of her elbow. Lucifer advances on her, as if something’s truly wrong, but she shakes her head. “I’m fine,” she croaks out. “I just… _God_ was here?” she asks.

He nods and looks away again. Of course God showing up wouldn’t mean the same thing to him, but still… _God showed up on Earth_ …?

“Does he…do that a lot?”

“Never,” Lucifer confirms.

“Then why now?”

Chloe has a panicked feeling considering why God would show up the very same week she started dating Lucifer. Does it mean something? Does it mean God doesn’t approve of unimportant Chloe Jane Decker dating God’s fallen son?

But didn’t He create her for Lucifer? He should be thrilled. Why is she treating God like a normal parent? He probably doesn’t care at all about her…

But still.

Lucifer reaches for her again, running his hand affectionately along her arm. She seems like she needs to be comforted. “He wasn’t thrilled with the fighting. Michael showed up, with Maze, to fight me. Although, we know I would’ve won that fight if my father hadn't interrupted,” he says with a cocky smirk.

“Maze was with Michael?”

Lucifer rolls his eyes. “Dad knows why,” he says as a turn of phrase. But Chloe wonders if God did know why Maze had teamed up with Michael. “She thinks he can grant her a soul.” _Ah, there it is._ He laughs humorlessly. “Plus, Amenadiel accidently paused time, hence why it seemed like I’d just left you alone in the evidence room.” His gaze softens.

Chloe looks at her feet. “Oh. Okay.”

Lucifer’s fingers catch her beneath her chin, tipping her gaze up to his. He steps closer, leaning close to deposit his glass on a table. When he rights himself, he’s still immeasurably close. “I wouldn’t just leave, especially when you needed an answer from me. Dad made me leave.”

She nods. “Okay.” She forces a smile.

He sighs, dropping his touch from her chin. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Yes, of course,” she says easily.

“I wouldn’t just leave, Chloe,” he says leaning closer, using her first name. “I would never want you to think I’m toying with your emotions like that. That’s why I asked you here. I wanted to clear the air.”

She rolls back her shoulders to stand tall. She meets his eyes. “Okay, then.” She waits for him to ‘clear the air.’

Lucifer leans back, but never diverts from looking her in the eye. He sighs a little and says, “I told you that night, the night I left, that Eve wasn’t my first love. You are, Chloe.” She nods, remembering that moment painfully well. “I thought that was enough to explain my affections for you, but I see that’s not the case.

“I told you earlier it was complicated, not because I’m unsure of how I feel, but because…well…I’ve never had a reason to say those words to anyone before. And, I imagine Dr. Linda would say, I’m a bit of a commitment phobe.”

Chloe feels like the air has left her lungs. He’s not interested in a relationship with her and because of that, he’s not going to say it. Meaning, in theory, he doesn’t love her. It stings her chest. “I understand.”

“But you don’t,” he says softly. She looks to him again. “I’ve been alive for…ever, Detective. I’ve met more souls then presently live on Earth. I’ve lived eons, millions of lifetimes, and it’s only ever been you.”

He moves closer to invade her space. “I didn’t want to say it in an evidence closet. I didn’t want to say it with the smell of bad coffee filling our noses.”

Lucifer gently cups her face. “I wanted to say it here, where you said it the first time.”

Her heart swells. “I told you once you deserved better, and I haven’t changed my mind on that. You _do_ deserve the very best, but, since you’re slumming it with me,” he says with a little chortle, “I can tell you: I love you. Profoundly. Immeasurably. All-consumingly, love you.”

Chloe melts against him. She doesn’t mean to cry, but she can’t help it. “I love you, too,” she whispers. He grins at her, a relieved look in his eyes.

He takes her by the hips and she reaches up to entangle herself in him. They seal their love with a kiss. The wind picks up, like some celestial message, but Chloe is too stunned to pay attention to anything but Lucifer’s lips on hers. He holds her close like she’s precious, dear to him, something she’s known for a while, but it feels so good to truly know where they stand.

As Lucifer pulls away slowly, Chloe reaches up and takes his cheek in her hand. “I hope I didn’t force you into saying that. I think Michael…well, you know. I only want you to say it if you mean it.”

“Chloe,” he sighs. “Do I lie?”

Warmth tingles down her scalp. “No.”

“Do I say things just to say them?”

“No.”

“Then when I tell you I love you, you must understand it’s the truth.”

Chloe closes her eyes and rests herself against Lucifer’s chest. His arms move easily around her, cradling her against him. She feels safe and warm in his embrace, something she never would’ve imagined a year ago. Similarly, she can feel how Lucifer pours himself into the hug, giving her the affections she needs.

It feels like Amenadiel slows time again for the lovers, but the city moves on below them. Eventually Chloe shivers from the cool night breeze and Lucifer leads her inside, guiding her to his bedroom. It all feels perfectly normal, but they both know nothing about them will ever truly be normal. But that’s the thing about relationships, right? If you love someone enough, to take them as they are.


End file.
